someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights At Freddy's. Five Nightmares
I always loved Five Nights At Freddy's. I was a fan of this series since I first saw Markiplier's Let's play on the first game. The game seemed more of an obsession than something else for me at least, maybe that's why... I'm now part of the community, and that's all thanks to those horrible nightmares... NIGHTMARE 1. It was a Monday evening and I just finished the Nightmare Mode on the third game, I got the good ending as well, with the 4 heads of the main animatronics. I was relieved to see that the spirits of the children were finally free, but also sad that this might be the last time I would see the animatronics. I then looked at the clock and I saw it was already 11:30 pm. Boy, I played longer than I thought, ''I said to myself. I then decided to go to bed. I fell asleep rather quickly, but then... The nightmares began... I was in the office from the first game and it was 12 am. It seemed like it was real though... Then the phone rang and I expected that the phone guy would say his typical words of introduction, of course. But when I picked up the phone, I only heard robotic noises. Then I heard Foxy's Pirate song, and became scared because this wasn't normal. As the hours passed, nothing happened. It quickly became 5:45 am, ''just one quarter left, ''I thought... Just then I picked up my tablet, only to see that Bonnie had moved from the main stage. ''OH SHIT. Then, when I laid down the tablet.... SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE... It was Bonnie, right in front of my face. Of course I screamed! I woke up, sweating and sweating. As I was slowly trying to get up, I felt something strange in my left arm... It felt extremely heavy... I looked at my arm, only to see the most horrifying sight I had ever seen in my life. My arm... It had turned purple, and robotic! NIGHTMARE 2. I spend half the day at the hospital for my arm. The doctors took it for a mystery, never before had they seen something like this. They then decided to leave it as it was, since there was no way to remove the robotic arm. They thought it had grown into my body. I thought otherwise because surely this seemed impossible. How could my arm have been removed in one night, without me feeling anything? Plus, I found no traces of blood in my bedroom... I tried to stay awake through the whole night, because I was sure there would be another dream about the game, but my attempt was futile. At 11:45 PM, I fell asleep. I was once again in the office of the first game, my arm however, was normal. Then, the phone rang again. I didn't want to pick it up, but eventually I did it anyway. I heard the strange robotic noises again, but I could understand some of it. I heard something like, fLeE nOw WhIlE yOu CaN ''and, ''DoN't YoU WaNnA bE OnE OF Us ? I dropped the phone in horror and fled the office. While I was running, I saw Foxy running towards me. I then fell on the floor. Apparently I stumbled over a chair that had fallen down. Then I heard that animatronic scream again.... SCREEEEEEEEEEE... ''Foxy had gotten me and I blacked out. Seconds later, I woke up, only to find that I was still dreaming. I was lying still on the floor of the pizzeria, but I knew I was being watched. I turned around, and I saw 3 of the 4 animatronics staring at me. Bonnie wasn't anywhere to be seen. Then I awoke, screaming and sweating, my torso feeling heavy this time. I looked, and yes, my torso had become robotic and purple and a bow tie was on my neck. ''NO WAY... Am... am I turning into Bonnie? NIGHTMARE 3. I didn't leave my apartment for the entire day. I tried to look on the internet for answers. Why the fuck is this happening?! I don't wanna be a killer robot, and especially not an animatronic, but every time I type the game's name into Google, I got nothing useful. I fell over every time I tried to walk to the kitchen. You try to walk with an animiatronic torso this heavy on human legs! Once again I tried to stay awake the whole night but at 11:50 pm, it happened again... I fell asleep... This time I was in the office of the second game. I knew this was gonna go bad once again, but my robotic parts were gone at least. I picked up the ringing phone, because I wanted to get another message. I heard, in clear English this time, Hello? Hello? well if your hearing this... it was the opening lines of the phone guy from the first game. I barely had any time to listen, as the toy animatronics were in the office. I tried to look for the Freddy mask, but it wasn't anywhere in the office! Then Mangle screamed and tried to bite my head off. Luckily enough I dodged the attack and ran to the room with the withered animatronics. Then in that room, I saw Freddy, Chica and Foxy already staring at me. Once again, old Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. Then Freddy spoke with his robotic voice, "There you are Bonnie. We have been waiting for you." I couldn't move from panic. Freddy spoke again, "Don't worry, this won't be taking long anymore." I woke up. I looked at my body... Both of my legs turned robotic this time. Well... At least I could walk properly again. NIGHTMARE 4. I didn't leave my bedroom the whole day, being scared for next night. I had been crying a lot, saying things like "Why?" ''and ''"I don't want to be a killing machine," ''but I managed to overcome my fears and look further on Google. Once again, I found nothing. At 11:55 pm I fell asleep again, I was in the office of the second game again. My robotic parts were gone once more and the phone rang again. I didn't even pick it up this time. The ringing stopped, and then I heard the music box of the marionette. ''Shit where's the button, I thought. It was too late, The Marionette was already out of the box. I sat in my chair waiting for my death, but The Marionette never came. I then saw the withered animatronic with The Marionette dangling from Foxy's hook. Bonnie wasn't there, of course. The animatronics came closer, then Freddy said, "Oh silly Bonnie, playing the role of the night guard..." I couldn't move, as Freddy came closer to my face... "Just one more night," he giggled. I blacked out and woke up. My right arm had turned robotic this time, only my head remained... NIGHTMARE 5. I didn't even get out of bed this time, as I knew that my fate had been sealed. Man this animatronic body is heavy, I thought. I waited and waited to fall asleep, as day turned into night, but I stayed awake for a long time. When the clock hit 11:30 pm a single tear dropped, as I began to feel drowsy. But just as I was falling asleep, I heard knocking on my front door, and a voice saying, "Martin, are you In there?" I stood up with my animatronic body to leave my bedroom because I recognized that voice. It was my best friend Harrison. I walked slowly to the door as I heard, "The police are here with me, because your rent is due. They're going to take away your furniture!" '' Darn it. Did I forgot to pay the rent? ''"Also, you didn't show yourself for 3 days after that hospital visit" Harrison said. In tears, I screamed, "GO AWAY PLEASE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!" Harrison then said, "Open the door Martin! We can still talk about this." I said nothing for half an hour, then I heard the police ramming my front door. They all stared at me in shock. Harrison stepped forward, saying, "Martin, is that you?" Just at that moment, I felt my animatronic body move. I looked at Harrison and the police, only to black out. When I woke up, I saw nothing but black. "Hello?" I said. "Where am I?" ''When I started to see a little bit better, I saw the 3 animatronics! Freddy, Chica and Foxy, they stood right in front of me! Freddy said, ''"Don't worry, this won't take long." Chica and Foxy began to move closer and held me by my arms and legs. I yelled, "STOP! I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE YOU GUYS!" Freddy grabbed a Bonnie head, put his finger at his mouth and said, "Shhhh... It will only be more painful if you talk..." Then I heard the Freddy Fazbear song. I tried to escape, but Chica and Foxy were too strong. Freddy lifted the head ready to place it on me. "NOOO!!!!" '' I screamed. He then placed it on my head.... Foxy and Chica then let me go and the pain began to grow. I felt like the purple man when he got stuffed into the Springtrap suit. I saw blood all around my body and tried to keep my breath regular. As the pain quickly grew even further I heard Freddy giggle. He then looked at me and said, ''"Almost done," then I blacked out... I woke up in my apartment for a second, seeing Harrison's bloody corpse. Then I blacked out again... I woke up standing on stage in the original restaurant with a red guitar in my hands. I couldn't move. I saw Freddy and Chica on stage with me, and a lot of kids in the dining area as I said with a robotic voice... "HELLO KIDS IT'S YOUR BEST BUDDY BONNIE!!" I knew my biggest fear had come true... EPILOGUE Its been 3 months since this happened. Business is good at Freddy Fazbear's, and I'm still one of the machines. You might be thinking, how could I write this story? Well actually, I sneaked into the office and used the computer in there. I do now know why this has happened to me. Freddy explained to me that the old Bonnie never was possessed by a child's spirit, they knew that the game characters cursed one of the digital copies of the third game. I knew that copy was mine. I don't know if people in the real world are still looking for me, neither do I know what happened to Harrison, and I probably should finish typing my story because Freddy is looking over my shoulders right now. Well let my story be a warning to all of you. NEVER become obsessed with Five Nights at Freddy's. You might become one of them, Martin.... No, Bonnie the Bunny, out... Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Journal Category:Original Story Category:Fixed